


The wounds may heal but the scars will always burn

by WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife



Series: Remembering the past. Still healing in the present. So what of the future? [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Good Wizards of the Black Circle, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife/pseuds/WhyDidIWriteThis____BecauseIHaveNoLife
Summary: The nightmare is always the same. Musa can never escape it.........





	The wounds may heal but the scars will always burn

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!! All the original characters belong to the original owners. I just came up with this crazy off the wall story with bits and pieces of the original thrown in.

When the nightmare comes it's always the same. She can never intervene. Never act. Never change the past. She can only watch. Over and over again, as the man she loves, the father of her child, her very heart being ripped away from her. The nightmare is always the same. Just like the pain; deep and raw. It's always the same.......

**********************************************************

A gentle breeze blows around her, a welcome change to the warm air. The sound of high pitch giggles and deep happy laughs drifts to her as she lay on a blanket surrounded by tall grass. Her eyes closed as she relaxes. 

“I don’t know who’s having more fun, the girls or our husbands.” Came a soft feminine voice beside her with a tone of affectionate amusement.  
“I know right,” Musa says from her spot on the blanket, “It’s like we’ve got two children instead of just one.” She sits up from her reclined position to watch her husband and daughter playing by the pond. A sight she could never tire of. At first glace her husband is rather intimidating. Tall and broad with a pale complexion slightly lighter than her own. Vibrant red hair that flows down to his shoulder blades and a goatee in the same vivid shade. His eyes a dark grey blue. His attitude and demeanor are sharp and curt when it came to other people, especially strangers. But not with her. Sure he still had an attitude and his terse personality, but he always made sure Musa knew just how much he loved her. The gentle way he held her to his side, the safety she felt in his arms as they drift off to sleep at night, the softness in his eyes that was meant just for her. Well her, and their precious little girl.  
Symphony. Their beautiful pride and joy. At four years old she almost made it to Musa’s waist in height, putting her just a little bit past the height of her father’s knees. Just like her mother, her personality and character more than made up for her small stature. When she walked into a room her presence demanded attention, when she spoke she made sure she was heard. Symphony was her mother inside and out. Her skin smooth and pale, her hair long and dark blue, her demeanor larger than life. Symphony was a carbon copy of her mother in every way. Except her eyes. Where Musa’s eyes are the same blue hue as her hair, Symphony’s are just like her fathers. Deep mysterious pools of grey and blue.  
Musa loved her family. Both of blood and not. It may be small but they’re all very close to her heart. Though she lost her mother years ago she still had her wonderful loving father. Her childhood best friend, Flora. Ogron’s friends, Duman, Gantlos, and Anagon. And Flora and Anagon’s little girl Penelope. Musa loved the fact that her and Flora’s girls got to grow up together just like the two of them. Where Symphony was just like Musa, little Penelope was the perfect mix of Flora and Anagan. Her hair coarse and thick like her fathers but with soft hues of honey like her mother. Her skin tone a soft combination of both her parents, a littler darker than Flora but not quite as dark as Anagan. Though many of her features were still rounded with youth, one could tell she would grow to be petite and slender like her parents. Much like Flora little Penelope was very shy and soft spoken. Unlike Symphony many tended to over look her in a crowd. That is until they saw her eyes. One eye was the same vibrant green as Flora’s, while the other a brown hue so dark it almost looked black. Just like her fathers. Both girls beautiful and unique in their own ways. Both the best of friends just as their mothers.  
Yes, Musa loved her family dearly. She would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Though isolated as their lives may be on Flora’s home planet of Linphea Musa was happy for the seclusion. After Flora lost her family she was left with a large piece of land. There were huge open fields where they could all practice their magic in peace without disturbing anyone or being disturbed themselves. Though magic may run though them both, they never regretted their decision to start a family with the men they loved instead of going to Alfea. Family has always been the most important thing to both women. It made days like today possible. While Ho-Boe went to Melody to visit his late wife’s grave, and Gantlos and Duman had a romantic getaway in the Resort Realm, Musa and Flora were able to have a small celebration for little Penelope’s third birthday. Right by the little girl’s favorite spot, a small pond filled with different colored fish and surrounded by beautiful flowers.  
“Again daddy! Again!”, came a small voice bringing Musa out of her own thoughts. She looked back toward the pond to her daughter and Penelope sitting in Ogron’s lap. Large happy smalls on all their faces.  
“Again!” Shouted Penelope.  
“Yeah Uncle Anne, do it again! Pleeeeeeeaase!” Yelled Symphony as both girls bounced and clapped with excitement.  
“You heard’m Anne. What the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets.” Said Ogron with a smirk and a deep chuckle.  
“As my little flower wishes.” Said Anagan, ignoring Ogron’s comment. “ Hold on real tight to Uncle Ronny okay?” With that both girls wrapped their little arms around each of Ogron’s as Anagan began to run. As he began to pick up speed until he was nothing more than a blur, the leaves and other small vegetation on the ground began to float up and swirl around them causing peals of laughter from the girls still seated on the grass. After a few seconds passed and Anagan began to slow, the flowers and other small foliage began to slowly drift down landing in everyone’s hair.  
“Again! Again!” Shouted the girls.  
“I think it’s time to head in and get cleaned up for bed.” Said Flora from her own spot on the blanket. “It’s getting late.”  
“Yep, Aunty Flo’s right guys. The sun’s starting to set and I don’t want you guys out here in the dark.” Musa added as her and Flora began to clean up from Penelope’s birthday picnic where plates and vine streamers Flora created still littered the ground.  
“Aw, but I don’t wanna go to bed yet.” Said Symphony as little Penelope stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable pout.  
“Your mothers are right girls. We should start heading in or they’ll be no time for bedtime stories or Aunty Musa’s lullaby.” Stated Ogron as he began to shift the girls off his lap to help Anagan and the women clean up. Both of the girls had a look of confliction on their faces before solemnly nodding and began to help their parents pick up. They didn’t want to miss bedtime stories. Their daddy’s always told the best stories.  
As the sun finally set, stories told, and little girls washed up and in bed the parents were able to sit and enjoy each other company before going to bed themselves. That’s when they felt it. An uncomfortable heaviness in the air. A tell of dark magic close by.  
“What in the….?” Uttered Anagan, voicing what everyone else what already thinking.  
“Where could that be coming from?” Asked Flora as she shifted closer to Anagan.  
“I don’t know.” Said Ogron, unease clear in his tone as he wrapped one arm around Musa protectively. “Why don’t you two go check on the girls and make sure their pretective wards are secure, and me and Anne will go outside and take a look.”  
“Should I send a call to dad and the guys?” Asked Musa.  
“No.” Said Ogron. “ Not yet at least. It may just be a couple of punks messing around with something they shouldn’t. You know how teenagers can be love.” He finished with a half hearted smirk in her direction and an empty chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. But they all could tell it wasn’t a couple of kids messing around. The air was too heavy. Too stiff. They all knew it was something strong and powerful, but no one wanted to voice their fears. No one wanted to believe that they had been found….

This is always the part where Musa becomes audience to her dream instead of enduring it. Where she can only watch from afar as part of her world is shattered. 

Musa watched in her dream as she and Flora walked the stairs to little Miele’s old room where the girls slept.  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t call anyone.” Flora asked timidly.  
“No.” stated dream Musa. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Let’s just double check the girl’s wards and go outside with the guys.”  
“It’s everything you idiots! Don’t just stand there! RUN! Grab the girls and go to the ship! Tell your husbands to come back before they get killed! Don’t you hear me?!?! Your husbands are going to die if you all don’t leave RIGHT NOW!!” Yelled Musa to her dream self knowing she couldn’t be heard. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to change what was to happen. No way to wake herself up as she endures the heart break that is to come. Just like every other time she has this nightmare. No way to escape the pain.  
Seconds later the house shook and explosions could be heard from outside.  
“What the hell was that?!” Shouted dream Musa as she lost her footing.  
“I-I don’t kn-know.” Stuttered Flora as she held on to the walk for support. After being together for so long Musa could feel Ogron’s magic. She could feel him throw a protective field around the house as she saw Anagan run up the steps using his magic to boost his speed. She could see it in his eyes, the fear. The pain of knowing what had to happen next.  
“It’s him.” He whispered. “I don’t know how but the bastard actually found us.” Fury and terror both present in his tone. “You have to go. You have to take the girls and go. Now!”  
“B-but he’ll just follow us.” Flora stuttered in fear. “How did he even escape the stone you and the guys imprisoned him in?”  
“It’s not just him anymore. He has someone else with him. And the amount of power he has is staggering. He must of somehow broken Darkar out of the stone. My barrier won’t be able to hold for long.” Came Ogron’s voice from the top of the stairs. “Musa please, you have to go. You and Flora need to take the girls to the ship in the cellar and go.”  
“But what about you two?” Asked dream Musa hoping she wouldn’t get the answer she was expecting as the present Musa could only look on in pain as her nightmare unfolded before her.  
“We’ll hold them off as long as we can. Give me your hands. I’ll drain some of your magic so Darkar won’t be able to sense you escaping. I’ll get Anagan to leave trace of it thru out the house and field to throw him off trial. Please Musa you have to do this.” Said Ogron, seeing the reluctance in her eyes. “ You always say you’ll do anything to protect her. Well I’m going to do whatever I can to protect you both. Please love there’s no time, there’s no plan B, there’s no stone. There’s no other way to help you girls escape right now other than use ourselves as a diversion.”  
“But what about you?” dream Musa asked, a sob stuck in her throat. “ I don’t wanna lose you too.” She said in a broken whisper, the memory of losing her mother still fresh. To her side Musa could see Anagan embracing Flora as her body shook with silent tears. Ogron said nothing, knowing he couldn’t promise that everything would be alright. That he’d make it back to her. But present Musa knew. She knew that would be the last time she would feel the loving embrace of her husband. The last time she would smell his musky sandalwood scent. The last time she would feel his sweet kiss.  
The silent moment was broken as the walls tremble with more explosions. They walked hand in hand thru the silencing and protective wards set up around the girl’s beds. The men bent down to give their daughters a tender kiss on their heads, both unnoticed by the still sleeping girls.  
“My dear sweet girl. I love you so very much. Please never forget just how much I do. My beautiful melody. My precious song. Never forget how much daddy loves you.” Ogron muttered against his daughters hair as Anagan whisper similar sentiments into his own daughter’s ear. As the men stood they reach for their wives.  
“We’ll only take enough so he won’t be able to track your magically signatures for at least a few hours. That should give you more than enough time to get out and get in touch with Duman and Gantlos.” Said Ogron, visible tiring from the strain of keeping up the barrier outside. Within a few moments he was able to extract a significant about of magic from both girls and transfer it to Anagan to start the diversion. “Gantlos has the autopilot set up to get you out of Linphea’s atmosphere, from there you’ll have to drive on your own.” The women said nothing as they scooped up their still sleeping daughters. As they went to descend the steps they turned to give their husbands one last look of love and longing, a look present Musa could see matched in the men’s eyes before heading down to the ship in the cellar. As they descended the steps present Musa couldn’t help but admire the still peaceful faces of the sleeping girls. They had no clue of the pain and heart break that awaited them when they woke.  
Musa and Flora could still hear the battle going on above their heads as they settled the girls into the ship. Musa reapplied the protective wards and a silencing spelling over the girls as a loud explosion from above caused them to stir. The older women said nothing as they prepared the ship to take off. Neither of them knew of what to say. Due to Gantlos’ autopilot set up in the ships computer the girls were in space high above Linphea within minutes. Both still too afraid to speak. Both waiting to see if their ship would be caught as they shot off in to space at a blinding speed. This was the part of the dream that Musa wishes she could escape from. Wishes she could wake up before it happened as if not seeing it again would make it less real. Less painful.  
Both Musa and Flora knew when they had truly lost their husbands. The moment they could no longer feel their magically oras. It was like a knife being twisted into their hearts. A pain so great that breathing became impossible. The children both made soft whimpering noises in their sleep, as if they too could feel the lost of their fathers. For what felt like hours, but was truly only a few minutes, neither said anything. Both lost in the pain of losing their loves. Finially, Musa broke the silence.  
“I’ll take us to Melody.” Musa said. Her voice thick with emotion though her face was completely blank. “Dad is staying in his old childhood home. I’ll call Duman and Gantlos and tell them to meet us there.” Her voice losing its thickness as she started to get lost in the empty feeling within her. A void. That’s what she left like. To this day over a year later that emptiness was still there. This is where her dream always ended. When the pain was the greatest is when she would finally wake up.  
Though she still woke with tears streaming down her face, she no longer woke up in hysteria. Over the months she’d been able to control her emotions and break downs. Anyone looking from the outside would think that she was fine. Even Duman, Gantlos, and her dad thought she was getting better. But she wasn’t. And the only person you knew that was Flora, because she still felt broken too. The only thing keeping them together was what was left of their little family. Now safely hidden away on Melody, the girls vowed to do whatever it took to protect what was left of their battered hearts. Even if it meant abandoning their fairy magic.  
“The dream again?” Came a gentle voice from the bed beside her.  
“Yes.” Musa answered simple. It wasn’t the first time they’ve had this late night discussion and she knew it wouldn’t be the last.  
“Tea?” Flora asked as she perched up on her own bed. Soft raise of dawn coming in thru the window. Both girls knew that when these dreams happened, and they happened more often than either would like, they knew there was no trying to go back to sleep.  
“Sure.” Another short answer. As the older women tip toed into the kitchen they peeked into the room their daughters shared. Flora gazed at her daughter’s sleeping form sadly.  
“She’ll get better Flo. She still just needs time.” Musa muttered as she laid a supporting hand on her friends arm. “Before you know it she’ll be talking everyone’s ear off like Symphony. We won’t be able to get them to shut up.” She finished with an empty dry chuckle trying to lighten the mood.  
“It’s been over a year Muse.” Flora whispered.” She hasn’t said a single word since that day….” Both women stood there silently for a moment, both observing their daughters and lost in their own thoughts.  
“She will.” Musa said finally breaking the silence. “We’re all still healing in our own way. The pain still feels fresh.” Musa finished as they both made their way to the kitchen. Because it still did. Though it’s been over a year, it still hurts like it did then. Even more so on nights like this when her dreams make her relive that horrible day. Because even as the wounds begin to heal, the scars will always burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Any good? Yes? No? Maybe? Come on throw me a bone this is my first fic. I might make a few more backstory-esk ones like this as a prequel to a multi chapter story I'm thinking about that will be centered around Musa's and Flora's lives but still have all the other characters.


End file.
